


Sweetheart, please stay?

by livingliv



Series: He Ain't Shit AU [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fights, He Ain't Shit AU, M/M, crybaby!jaehyun, dont fucking break up assholes i have Plans!, emotionally constipated!taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingliv/pseuds/livingliv
Summary: The first time was fine, when Taeyong avoided the kiss. It was their "first" date, after all and maybe he was just looking into it too much. Jaehyun can admit he's not used to not getting what he wants, so maybe it was just him being a spoiled brat.





	Sweetheart, please stay?

Jaehyun was determined to have The Talk with Taeyong today. 

It wasn't something he could delay any more because this was seriously messing with him. Even though Taeyong had said that he loves him, that he was joking, Jaehyun couldn't help but think that there was some kind of truth behind his words. 

The first time was fine, when Taeyong avoided the kiss. It was their "first" date, after all and maybe he was just looking into it too much. Jaehyun can admit he's not used to not getting what he wants, so maybe it was just him being a spoiled brat.

But then, the days passed and it was getting worse. When he thought that they were getting closer and that their relationship was going somewhere, Taeyong would make sure to show him that no, not happening. 

His hugs would be rejected or just accepted as if it was a chore. Taeyong wouldn't hug him back, flinched when Jaehyun tried to reach for him, held his hand for a few minutes and then let go. Each time someone asked them if they were dating or something serious, he'd laugh and deny it. 

It was starting to hurt him.

Sighing, Jaehyun knocked on the door, hoping that he wouldn't be just told to go home. It wasn't something he could see Taeyong doing but who knows? He's acting so different, anyway. 

The door opened and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling. Taeyong had his hair clipped back, for some reason, and honestly, it was fucking cute. 

Waving the plastic bag in the other man's direction, he watched as Taeyong looked at him, surprised to see Jaehyun there and with...chicken and beer?

"Did you buy chicken for me?” he asked curiously, stepping away so Jaehyun could enter. Well, that's a good beginning, right?

Pushing the bag into Taeyong's arms, he hummed, taking his shoes off. "Not only chicken. There's beer too and it's not only for you, I'm actually very hungry." 

Chuckling, Taeyong put the bag on the table, quickly opening the box and closing his eyes in delight at the smell coming from it. "Grab plates and cups, please?" he asked cutely, blinking innocently, earning back a dirty glare from Jaehyun. 

"You're really using me, huh? Am I your slave?" Jaehyun grumbled, going inside the kitchen and grabbing the plates. "Why do we need cups? Just drink from the can"

Making an indignant noise, Taeyong yelled from the living room, "That's nasty, Jaehyun! You don't know which animals crawled over this can, the number of cockroaches who partied on top of it!" 

Sitting down on the floor, next to Taeyong, he put the utensils on the coffee table. "Just eat the chicken and drink the beer, stop thinking about cockroaches and partying, will you?" he teased, reaching to ruffle the man's hair affectionately, pulling his hand back when Taeyong moved, trying to avoid his hand. 

Was it him? Was he disgusted, or something? Maybe he did hate Jaehyun. Taeyong wasn't one to lie, after all. 

Noticing how Jaehyun stared at him, Taeyong smiled awkwardly, quickly eating the chicken wing in front of them. 

Deciding to let this go for now, he sighed once again, focusing on eating and drinking, paying attention to the cheesy drama that Taeyong was watching before his arrival. 

"God, where did you buy this? So fucking good!" Taeyong exclaimed, stuffing his face with chicken. He looked devastatingly cute, especially with the slightly large shirt and pants he was wearing. 

"Next to our university there's an old lady who cooks everything, basically. And she also sells beer so it's a great deal. Not only that, it's cheap too" he replied, making a face at the scene where the lead actor pulls his "loved one" into his arms, shivering as if he's sick, passionately confessing his undying infatuation under the rain. Is this what Taeyong wants him to do? Ew?

"I already love her," the older man mumbled, grabbing another chicken wing. "Also, what's the reason for the sudden visit, sweetheart?" he teased, a playful smile resting on his face. 

Turning to Taeyong's direction, Jaehyun reached over to touch the other man's arm, heart clenching painfully when Taeyong tensed. 

"This is the reason why I'm here. We need to talk."

Looking down, Taeyong nodded quietly, biting his lip nervously. "Okay, since you want to do this so much, let's talk. Go ahead."

Shaking his head, Jaehyun smiled sadly. "You don't really love me, do you?" he asked, going straight to the point. 

Frowning, Taeyong looked into his eyes, a confused expression on his face. "Where did this come from?"

"From the way you act as if my touch is poisonous, and the way you imply all the time that you should be with other people? I didn't forget how you said you fucking hate me, too. I'm starting to believe in that. Maybe it's your revenge? Did you want me to fall in love so you can drop me and then laugh about how I got what I deserved?" he said, voice shaky, already regretting bringing this up. He couldn’t lie, though. 

"Are you for real?" Taeyong asked, clumsily cleaning his fingers with a napkin and turning to look at him. "Do you really think I hate you? You think I want revenge?" he questioned, as if he couldn't believe in what he just heard. 

"I don't know anymore, okay? At first, when you said you loved me, I believed it, because of the way you and acted around me. I knew you liked me. When we started going out again, though, it just stopped. You won't touch me, won't let me get closer, texts me ordering me around and teases me. When I try to talk about the possibility of us being together you laugh it off. You make sure everyone knows that I love you but denies when anyone asks if we are together or even an item" Jaehyun explains, hating the way his eyes fill with tears. He wasn't this much of a cry baby.

"I don't hate you; I love you. What are you talking about, Jaehyun?" Taeyong questioned, not knowing how to the react at everything thrown at him. "I don't want revenge. I-" he stutters, stopping and taking a deep breath. 

"Why are you avoiding me so much?" 

"I don't know, okay? I don't know why" Taeyong whispers, looking away when he notices that the boy in front of him is close to crying. Shit. 

"How can you not know why? Just admit it. You want me to hurt, don't you? It's what I deserve, right? I break you, you break me." Jaehyun laughed bitterly. It was an awful sound. 

"I don't want to hurt you, Jaehyun!" Taeyong exclaimed exasperated, panicking at the sight of the man crying quietly. "I'm just scared! What if I let you do whatever you want and then you just decide that the game is over, huh? I never said no to you, before. Every time you wanted me, I was there and look where it got me, right?! I spent days lying to myself saying that 'no, no I don't like Jaehyun, I'm just having sex with him because it feels good, I don't feel anything!' While you didn't even care about me and went out every day with different people"

Chin trembling, Jaehyun looked at him in disbelief. “You can't trust me once? I already tried everything to make you understand I'm serious about us, but you can't even try? Am I the bad guy in this? You never made mistakes before? What about the fact that you never told me that you liked me, hm? Was I supposed to guess it? What about that picture you posted of Jonghyun only in underwear in your bed, just to make sure I'd see it?" Jaehyun said angrily, rubbing the tears away. This wasn't going well. 

"You knew I liked you, Jaehyun! You admitted it! I posted the picture because I wanted to!" Taeyong yelled, getting up and putting distance between them. His fists were clenched, face flushing in anger. 

"Don't lie to me! Don't fucking lie, Taeyong! We both know you did it because you wanted me to see it! Never once I posted anything to make you feel bad! I never had the intention of hurting you, while everything you did was to make sure I was hurting and seeing how well you were without me! After finding out you liked me I didn't even post more pictures with anyone I hooked up with. When you found out I loved you what did you do, hm?" Jaehyun accused, also getting up, but trying to end the distance between them. Taeyong, however, stepped back. Everything about this discussion was slowly breaking Jaehyun’s heart. 

Eyes narrowed, Taeyong scowled, crossing his arms defensively. “What did I do? I tried to be happy without you! That’s what I did, Jaehyun! Okay, that picture was, indeed, posted to make you feel jealous, but it was only once!” 

“I’m fucking tired of this.” Jaehyun said, laughing bitterly. “I don’t understand what is going on anymore. I tried everything and you still won’t give me a chance, so maybe I should just give up on you.” As much as it hurt to admit, he couldn’t see this working out if Taeyong didn’t want it to. 

Looking down, he rubbed his swollen eyes again, cursing silently when he felt it filling with tears again. Holding back a sob, he stared at his feet, defeat slowly washing through him. “Say something, for fuck’s sake, Taeyong.”

“People don’t change like that, Jaehyun” he replied dryly. “I’m scared. I’m fucking scared of getting hurt again.”

Looking at him, Jaehyun scoffed. “And I’m not? What have I been doing since the time I confessed to you?” 

He was done. Grabbing his keys and wallet, Jaehyun turned around, making his way to the door. As much as he’d like to think otherwise, the only explanation to everything happening right now is that they just weren’t compatible. From the beginning, they wanted different things from each other. It was bound to end like this. 

“Yuno, please. Wait” Taeyong begged, voice cracking as he followed after him. “Wait, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please, wait” he muttered, a hand reaching to grip Jaehyun’s arm. Pulling him back softly, Taeyong looked at him, damp eyes twinkling. Even like this he looked gorgeous. Fuck. 

Raising an eyebrow, Jaehyun stared back, waiting for the man to say something, rolling his eyes when minutes passed and nothing happened. “Let me go” he demanded, biting his lips worriedly when he saw that Taeyong’s chin was trembling. 

Letting go of his arm, Taeyong’s fist clenched. “I shouldn’t have acted the way I did. I was hurt and decided to make sure you’d feel the same. When you started acting nice and saying how much you love me, I just panicked because I didn’t know how to deal with that. I honestly thought that after a few rejections you were going to give up and leave me alone. And then,” he paused, uncertainty all over his face. “You didn’t. I never meant to make you feel unloved, I swear. I love you; I really do.”

With a pout on his lips and unshed tears on his eyes, Taeyong stared at him, fidgeting on the spot. The motherfucker probably knew he wouldn’t be able to leave him now. Jaehyun didn’t want to, actually, so he was quite relieved over the fact that Taeyong decided to react and make him stay. Their talk was far from being over, however. 

Sniffling, Jaehyun huffed. “What am I going to do with you, Lee Taeyong?” he asked, shaking his head. “No, really, what am I going to do with you?"

Shoulders relaxing when Jaehyun dropped the keys and wallet on the table, Taeyong shrugged, lips curling slightly. “You can keep on loving me?” he asked bashfully, smiling when Jaehyun snorted at the comment. 

“Are you going to stop avoiding me and holding back, then?” 

Nodding shyly, he rubbed his neck, making Jaehyun suppress a smile at the sight. “Are you going to tell me when you are mad instead of trying to hurt me?” he questioned again, observing how the man flinched but nodded, anyway. 

“Can I hug you or are you uncomfortable with that?” 

Smiling sadly, Taeyong replied. “I was never uncomfortable with you touching me, Jaehyun, I was just afraid I’d break down and let you do whatever you wanted with me.”

“You can hug me anytime. I missed it too, okay? I was just being stubborn” he added, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s neck and pulling him into a hug. 

Sighing, he hugged the other man back, caressing the soft strands of hair tickling his neck. “I love you, and I’m sorry too. For everything.” 

“It’s okay, we’ll get over those stuff, right?” Taeyong asked, burying his face into Jaehyun’s neck. He couldn’t believe the man was finally touching him, and even starting hugs! 

“Yeah, we will. Of course, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Um...I tried?
> 
> If you ever feel like:  
https://curiouscat.me/mecoupstastu  
@mecoupstastu


End file.
